Handheld computing devices are becoming increasingly popular for both business users and more general users. For example, handheld computer systems such as the 3Com line of Palm handheld computers, the Handspring Visor line of handheld computer systems, and the Microsoft PocketPC have found widespread acceptance amongst people for the purpose of organizing their calendars and storing personal contact information.
Such handheld computer systems are very popular because they are small enough to be carried all the time and do not require any “boot” time before entering an operational state. Thus, such handheld computer systems allow constant easy access to a large amount of personal information.
Typically, these handheld computer systems contain computing applications such as (1) Personal Information Management (PIM) applications (e.g., an address book, a calendar, a memo pad, a To-Do list, etc.), (2) web browsing applications, (3) positioning (e.g., GPS) applications, (4) spreadsheet applications, etc.
Several mobile devices that perform computing and telephony operations have been offered to date. These mobile devices, however, do not provide a multi-function input switch that simplifies the navigation of the phone and computing applications.
Therefore, there is a need for such an input switch that can control and simplify the operation of phone and computing applications of a mobile device.